rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Muppets @ Slowdown in Omaha NE 7/4/19
The Muppets started with Boheiman Rhaspody as their opening number and during the song, The Mahna mahna lyrics were changed to "Bandanana" and Bandanana sang "Bandanana" and the Snowths sang "Doo doo doo doo doo doo." Mahna Mahna and Snowths appeared wearing Bandanas. Kermit announced that they were just one song away from performing the entire "Muppets 2011" album. During Moving Right Along, The Audience were singing and there and Fozzie asked "Should it be snowing" and Kermit says" "No, I Don't think so." Kermit, Walter and Jason Segel were talking about their album 2011. And Kermit and Jason Segel were rudley chattering and Walter told them to shut up because he was trying to talk to them about their opening number, Walter told Segel that they were brushing their teeth. and Walter told Kermit by saying "Like in Muppets 2011", I was so scared in the theatre and ran off." and some idiot starting yelling at them to play Life's A Happy Song. Kermit turned around and told him that they were talking about our album and told him to be quiet.. Thank You! Walter said "no, we're not gonna stop in the middle of a banter to play Life's A Happy Song". Someone else from the crowd yelled out a joking request from "Muppest Most Wanted," and Walter said they'd just stop at banter and do Muppets Most Wanted and he said no! Before Life's A Happy Song, Walter said "Muppet Studios I Can't Believe It!". Walter tried to introduce Life's A Happy Song but there were 2 people horseplaying and he told them to stop! Jason Segel also told 2 people in audience to get back in their seats. The ride and blue house lights were activated during the song and Walter and Jason Segel got a spotlight. During Pictures In My Head, There was a confetti cannon while the other Muppets are singing. They went into Me and Julio By The Schoolyard which featured Paul Simon. Walter was whistling during the solo. Then Fozzie Bear came out and introduced Rainbow Connection and announced that they were going to do the Moopets Version. Then, Walter came out and introduced Starship and Walter and Starship were talking and Walter introduced "We Built This City." Kermit introduced "Amy Adams" and she introduced "Me Party." Kermit introduced Tex Richman for "Let's Talk About Me." after he sang "I Hate You Muppets So." There was another confetti cannon. Then Kermit introduced Jason Segel and Walter and introduced "Man Or Muppet" and there was a blizzard cannon at the end of the song. Then Kermit introduced Barbershop Quartet for "Smells Like Teen Spirit". then Kermit introduced the Chickens for "Forget You." Walter asked Kermit if he was one of the teenage mutant ninja turtles and Kermit said "No, I'm Kermit." and Walter was commetting by saying "Oh Okay. and Kermit said, Well i better make a phone call and run the show. Bandanana and Snowths were put backstage by Scooter. People were chanting "Walter!" and Walter said "Excuse me, Guys." Bandanana said "Sorry." Walter came out and told everyone to stop chanting but almost no one participated. Walter yelled at everyone to stop. and which they did. Bandanana and Snowths were still back stage. He introduced Bandanana and Snowths to center stage. and Walter and Kermit were talking about their CanTeen Commercial 2005, and someone started yelled at them to play Bandanana. Kermit turned around again and told him to shut up and they were talking about their CanTeen Commercial and Walter said "No, we're not gonna stop in the middle of the banter to play "Bandanana." They did their conclusion about their banter and Walter introduced "Bandanana" as the song of their CanTeen Commercial. During "Bandanana", he made appearances and interrupted Rowlf, Scooter, Sam The Eagle, Swedish Chef, Dr, Teeth, Janice, Kermit, Rizzo and Walter. Kermit came out for "Rainbow Connection" and The Muppets, Walter, Bandanana and Snowths joined the 3rd verse and the end of song. There was another blizzard cannon and that confetti fell on the stage. Walter came out for The Whistling Caurso but had to stop because he said that the confetti was distracting him and he claimed that it was pulling his concentration and it was falling up to the ceiling. He made a second attempt but also cut that one short and had to turn it off. He made a third attempt and everyone whistled with him. Then they closed out with "Life's A Happy Song (Reprise)", and after Walter was whistling, there was another blizzard cannon. Tina Fey came out for The Big House and Kermit and Tina Fey were talking about their album "Muppets Most Wanted." During "Moves Like Jagger", Scooter told him to watch his language. Then they closed up the setlist with "I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along" And The Muppets, Walter, Bandanana, and Snowths joined at the end, and there was a bizzard confetti cannon. The Muppets went off stage, and Hobo Joe started "Apartment Four" by TMBG which the End Credtis rolled.